


I Just Want To Wake Up Next To You

by tokyoeye



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, my life is a process bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoeye/pseuds/tokyoeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Writing Meme requested by anon: mavin, person B performs a big romantic gesture for person A right in front of all of their friends/co-workers.</p><p>Please listen to "Oh It Is Love" by Hellogoodbye if you can because it's Gavin and Michael's song ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Wake Up Next To You

Gavin nearly back stepped into the bin as the older boy with chestnut curls and frowning brows leaned over him.

“Michael—,” it came out as a whine.

“You _idiot_ ,” The older guy looked at the twenty-something Gavin Free who had curled up for self-protection and his face all scrunched up; unexpectedly Michael “Ragequit” Jones who got hired for bashing game consoles found his anger dissipating as bubbles of bemusement rose up.

“You are such a fucking idiot.” Michael broke out into laughter. Something about Gavin’s ridiculousness could go against the angry currents of the red head until it find the raging source and unplug it. It was the first time Michael had found someone who could do such thing yet Gavin did it effortlessly.

Michael’s dimples indented as his lips curled up and Gavin beamed back happily; the two quietly wondered if they would be holding hands in the end.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gavin woke up and Michael was everywhere.

_Last night._

Last night where Gavin tried to distract his enemy in Halo by crawling onto his lap and settling there contently until Michael reached down and planted a kiss on the younger one’s forehead. One that was small but incensed with fondness.

And Gavin returned the affections by awkwardly arching up and tracing Michael’s lips with his; gently at first, savouring the rich sensation. But the kiss soon spiralled into the deepest desires and they stumbled into Michael’s bedroom unwilling to stop.

The mattress sunk down as they fell while every inch of Gavin’s tanned skin was worshipped by Michael’s lips and tongue; limbs intertwined craving desperately for more touching and kissing and they indulged themselves in the sensation of flesh burning like endless whisky was running down their throat into their blood. And Gavin drank in the sight of Michael’s glowing body on top of him.

 

Michael looked so peaceful and vulnerable sending fear and uncertainty to the younger’s mind. He pressed against the warm body and struggled to let the solidness of flesh ease away the unfamiliar worry.

“Michael let’s move in together.” Gavin breathed out silently as he held his boyfriend’s sleepy gaze; the Jersey boy’s hazel eyes bore the silky morning sunlight, untamed curls reminded Gavin of burnt umber.

“Gav, my apartment is too small and you live at Geoff’s.” A husky voice replied.  
  
“But Michael--,”  
  
“C’mon, you wanna live with me just so I will cook you banana pancake every day.” Michael chuckled and dismissed the idea lightly. Yet the picture of his clumsy boyfriend attempting to clean up the kitchen was secretly selling it to Michael.

The conversation faded away like tea diffusing in Gavin’s mind, an unspoken disappointment lingered.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Happy birthday Gav!” Michael jumped onto the bed bouncing the Brit to the night-stand.

“Morning.” Gavin grinned with his eyes half-open. Birthdays were his favourite things; especially birthdays showered with Michael’s attention.

“Do you wanna open the presents now?” Michael gave his boyfriend a little peck on the forehead.

Gavin nodded lazily and ended up spending the whole morning in bed checking out his new toys like a spoiled kid. At the end of the pile he saw a card covered in patterns of dicks. He chuckled, eyes glittering with anticipation.

“ _’Dear Gavin’_ ,” the Brit read out, excitement coating his voice like melted chocolate on marshmallows, “ _’Happy Birthday! Your present is still a work in progress, so have patience_ _J_ _Your handsome boyfriend, Michael.’_

“What is it???” Enthusiasm blended into the high-pitch exclamation.

“You’ll see.” Michael gave out a mischievous smile.

For the rest of the year, Gavin kept expecting his present to come. But Michael never mentioned it again, leaving the lad a thin trace of doubts.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On his twenty-third birthday, Gavin woke up next to ten layers of banana pancake with orange juice by its side.

“Happy birthday.” Michael smiled down at his boyfriend whose hair looked like a bird’s nest and gave him the birthday card.

There were no words except for a hand-drawn process bar loaded one-quarter of the way. Gavin looked back at the red-head with amazement.

“I told you it was work in progress.” Michael beamed at him.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On his twenty-fourth, Gavin Free easily accepted the process bar into part of his birthday as agitation unfurled in his stomach as Michael gave him another card.

The bar was coloured two-quarters of the way and the Brit felt like he couldn’t grow old fast enough.

In the office, Ryan made a joke about how his life was a process bar. Gavin stole a glance at Michael but his boyfriend simply laughed along with the other achievement hunters.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night before his twenty-fifth birthday, Gavin Free being Gavin got bev’ed up too much and broke his leg from “skipping” some stairs. But Michael sneaked into his ward in the early morning and kept his record of having Gavin wake up to his favourite things.

“Michael?” Gavin blinked taken completely by surprise.

 “Hey,” Michael whispered delicately as if louder voice wold hurt Gavin’s wounded leg, “happy birthday.” Sunshine peaked in from the loosely curtained windows and sprinkled on Michael’s fuzzy curls; pure happiness bloomed in the birthday boy’s heart as every atom within him vibrated to life. He looked up to Michael in the way golden daffodils on his window stand looking up to the sun.

There was a perfect heart on Michael’s birthday card surrounding the mysterious process bar: three-quarters of whatever Michael was planning was done.

But Gavin had come to realise that it didn’t even matter what it was at the end, waking up to Michael and being fed with banana pancakes worth of a lifetime made Gavin feel like he could spend the rest of god knows how many birthdays just receiving forever-loading process bars.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the twenty-sixth birthday, Gavin had been pretending to be asleep since five-o’clock in the morning, waiting Michael to wake him up and give him the one thing that had been haunting him with curiosity.

But as he turned towards Michael’s side the coldness struck him.

 _“Dear Gav, Happy twenty-sixth birthday! I’m sorry I couldn’t wait until you wake up. Burnie called me and asked me to catch the earliest plane to the Atlantis video game panel. But I’ll be back this Friday. Michael <3 p.s._ _a whole stack of banana pancakes are waiting for you in the pan. :)”_

The young man’s stomach dropped and greyness clouded his mind. He reluctantly climbed out of the bed cringing at the emptiness. Leaving the banana pancakes untouched he opted for milk and cereal, trying to deny that it was his birthday and the only thing he wanted was five thousand miles away, and the process bar was nowhere to be seen.

_Birthday meant waking up next to Michael for sure. It was their thing. But some stupid video game panel broke it._

Life decided that Gavin should go on with ghostly disappointment in his guts for three days until on Wednesday, Gavin walked into an empty Achievement Hunter office at nine am and nearly screamed as the screen behind him suddenly lit up.

It started live-streaming the Atlantis Convention but it was shaky and noisy; the whole showground was boiling up with whistling and flashlights as he saw Michael Jones appeared on stage.

 _Yeah, that’s my boyfriend._ Gavin cheekily thought.

What he didn’t think, was when his boyfriend took out his ukulele and strung the first chord of _their_ song.

“This is for Gavin Free,” Michael said looking at the fan’s camera; hysterical shrieks and hooting broke out as he started singing.

_This definitely looks like some sort of fan fiction come true._

The huge screen behind him cut to unseen photos Michael had collected: day trip downtown where Gavin’s pants were targeted by five-year-olds with water guns; bev’ed up swimmers in blistering heat---Gavin’s skin glistened with water and looked ecstatically drunk; suit shopping for Jack’s wedding and ended up looking at each other sharing the same thought--- _we’ll get there_ , Gavin remembered looking into his boyfriend’s eyes and whole-heartedly promised; endless selfies and random snaps that Gavin never knew exist.

Gavin wanted to call Michael and tell him that presents or bed-n-breakfast wasn’t the reason he loved birthdays anymore even though they were absolutely top. Michael had become part of the birthday package since four years ago and the Brit was struck hard in the face of his fear this birthday. He was so scared for anything to change. He wanted to wake up inches away from the apricot-maroon curls changing its shade under the sunlight.

He wanted Michael to know that Gavin’s Monday mornings were always blue because he would wake up in his own room, cold air replacing his boyfriend’s freckled face and he missed the shape of that cute nose and seal brown eyes that reflected his mood.

On Tuesday mornings he left the bed for Griffon’s pancakes it could never be as delicious as those in his boyfriend’s house; oxygen was bland without Michael’s scents, and he lost the excuse to spend the whole morning in bed as he usually did synchronising his inhale-exhale rhythm to the cutie lying next to him.

And for the rest of the week Gavin would struggle to dwell on the diminishing memories of Michael’s skin under the pad of his fingers. And Gavin was tired of missing him like that weeks after weeks, he wanted to be there when grey clouds pressed down and darkened the Michael’s hair sulkily, days when Michael woke up with unamused anger running through his veins, days when excess energy made Gavin antsy and Michael’s solidness was the only thing that could calm him down. He was speed-dialling to Michael---

Except the older man beat him to it. Ray opened the office door and Michael who was supposed to be on the screen, was standing in front of Gavin singing the last line. 

“I kiss you and I know, it is love from the first time I pressed my lips onto yours, thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Miles’s whistle from the outside caught Gavin’s attention and he could see the whole hallway flooded with rooster teeth employees with their phones out.

_#Mavin4Life must be trending on twitter right now._

“Michael?” Gavin mouthed in disbelief and relief.

And the boy with chestnut curls closed their distance until they were half-hugging.

“Hey Gav,” his smile danced with excitement as he held out a sheet of paper with a process bar. It was so close to 100%.

_So close---_

 

“Sorry it’s four days late but the Wi-Fi here sucks and uh, what four days to the rest of our lifetime anyways?” he smirked.

“What?”

“Would you like to move into our new apartment, Gavin Free?” The red-head held out a metal key against Gavin’s chest and asked softly.

There was catcalling followed by hushes; blood rushed up to the Brit’s brain and tears clouded his vision. Every vocabulary was washed away. _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._

“Yes.” He found his voice soaked with emotions, “Yes.” He repeated it again with the biggest grin on his face while nodding wildly.

“Remember how you said we would get there?” Michael’s tone was sensual with feathery angst knowing it could’ve been a real proposal if they had not lived in Texas. “Well I thought this could be our way of getting there.” He handed over the birthday card---

“You may now colour the last bit!” shouted Ray among the crowd of people at the door.

But before Gavin could catch the sharpie with his shaking hands everyone came rushing into the office calling out congratulations and hugging them both like they just got engaged. And Gavin stumbled forward to embrace his boyfriend. He didn’t notice tears were running uncontrollably down wetting Michael’s shirt. He shut the world away and he held onto the living, breathing life form he just promised to grow old with.

_It was better than getting engaged. This was theirs, theirs only._

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the next twenty something thousand days, Gavin will wake up to tangled arms and legs, warm air radiating from bodies, and he will kiss Michael like the first time Michael set his lips upon his.

_I knew then and there, that you could mend all our broken plans, and ease my every fear. I love you, Michael Jones._

_I love you too, Gavin Free._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like this please leave me a kudo / comment because it will make my day <33 and feel free to give me advice on writing etc. :D  
> If you make a playlist/fanart out of this I'll make you banana pancakes like Michael did for Gavin.  
> Send me more writing prompts via [my tumblr](http://www.blazincake.tumblr.com)!!!:D  
> 


End file.
